


Broken Glass

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Get The Hell Out Of There, Protectiveness, Relief, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Jade believing otherwise, John, Dave and Rose are determined to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimateFangirl910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/gifts).



Jade Harley was trapped in a mirror, with desperate need and want to leave this god awful place.

Thankfully she was not being harassed by the three....creatures whom the Condesce claimed were her moirail, brother and matesprite. The crow was definitely the worst of the three of them. He possessed no feelings of kindness or compassion, in fact the only emotion he seemed capable of was lust. At Jade's expense. 

He had to be the only reason Jade hoped never to leave the mirror. 

The cat and the clown weren't so bad (compared to the crow anyway). But putting up with them for a week either way was an experience she'd rather not repeat. Everyday the Condesce had come and tried to scare and blackmail Jade into becoming a weapon to destroy Prospit and Derse, wirh promises Jade would be released and that she'd turn Dave back to his fae form if she gave in.

Jade point blank refused every time. Dave mattered to her, but her home and her people mattered more. As Princess she had a duty to protect her Kingdom.

She'd tried to contact someone, e.g. her parents, to let them know where she was, but hadn't gotten an answer. The Condesce had somehow know Jade had attempted this and explained that the mirror was sapping her powers. After a week, Jade could barely produce a lime green spark.

She needed to escape. But that was looking less likely each day.  
~~

Dave, John and Rose had been rather annoyed at how long it had taken to find the entrance to the tunnels where Jade was believed to be.

Their parents had wasted time by assembling a double platoon of both kingdoms' best warriors. This had taken three days to decide upon alone. So the three of them had confided in their older siblings that they were going to head out into Skaia forest themselves and look the entrance.

With their siblings sworn to secrecy, off they'd gone. With careful searching and a lot of effort, they'd found the entrance in two days.

All three of them wanted Jade back, but Dave had the added, venomous determination to murder Ruby and make her suffer for all she'd done to his matesprite.

The day after finding the tunnels, the trio descended. All three of them had tried to contact Jade, but no answer had come. 

This jolted Dave's heart more than he was prepared to admit. 

Surprisingly, the tunnels were easy to navigate as they were only met by the odd carapacian, which was swiftly put out of it's misery.

They hid in the dark shadows of a corridor when they saw the Condesce come out of a chamber just ahead. When they were sure she was gone, the three of them crept into the chamber.

The first thing that hit them was the garish shade of pink consuming everything. The second thing to hit them was the large mirror where a certain limeblood was trapped.

"Jade!" yelled the three of them, running over to the mirror  
Jade pressed herself against the glass, her expression one of disbelief "Dave! John, Rose! Is it really you?" she breathed  
"it's us, princess" smiled Dave, Rose and John neglecting to mention the tears in the candyblood's eyes

Jade briefly explained what had happened and was about to explain about her friends' monstrous duplicates, when she heard cawing coming down the corridor.

"hide, now. Please." she whispered to Dave, Rose and John  
"what? Why?" frowned Rose  
"just hide! You'll see in a minute!" she begged 

The three of them scarpered just as The Crow entered the room. He immediately went over to the mirror and started talking to Jade in a drawling purr of a voice.

"you know, beautiful, you really should just give up any fucking ridiculous notion that you're going to be rescued."  
"and why is that." growled Jade  
"because, firstly, I'm right here so you don't need rescuing, and secondly, just serve the Condesce so then you can be out of this mirror and in bed with me before you can say caw caw motherfucker" he grinned  
"I'd rather kill myself." spat Jade

"not to mention" said Dave, coming up behind the crow with his katana drawn and the second the crow turned around, he swiftly decapitated it "you're one ugly fucker" he told the corpse

"that's one way of doing it" admitted Jade  
"let's get you out of here" smiled Dave  
"one question." said John, coming out from his hiding place "how?"  
"duh. Break the mirror." replied Dave

Rose came over too, looking unsure "there's a high possibility, about 50/50 to be exact, that breaking the mirror will either free Jade....or mean we can never get her back." she frowned  
"I didn't think of that...." mumbled Jade

"let's put your minds at rest then!" hissed a voice from the doorway. The cat and the clown. Damn it. Hadn't there been enough complications today?!

The cat pounced at the mirror, knocking it to the floor, shattering it. With yells filled with emotion and outrage, Rose and John flew at their heinous counterparts.  
  
Before the pair of them clashed into combat, however, the room filled with green light, and Jade materialised between the two parties. There was a half second pause then Jade sent a blast of power straight at the cat and the clown. The light cleared, and the four fae stood alone in the chamber

Jade then staggered backwards into Dave's arms. The mass surge of power that had just left her had drained the last of her already depleted strength. She passed out.

The four teenagers left the passages and all unpleasantness that had taken place there behind. They flew swiftly back to Derse, where Jade was immediately seen to. Bec didn't leave her side. Dave only left her side when passing out from lack of sleep and was taken to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Jade felt when she came to, was how incredibly achey her whole body felt. The second thing she felt was the incredibly comfortable bed she was lying on.

Then she felt a warm, wet tongue licking her face and laughed weakly, opening her eyes to see Bec panting and wagging his tail. Good dog, best friend.

She sat up and stretched (noticing the crude sewing in her arm (and presumably her back, which she couldn't see) had been removed) which helped lessen the ache a bit, but gave way to a minor headrush. Something caught her attention on the balcony, someone was stood out there and she immediately recognised who.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She immediately heard and felt him exhale, and he seemed to get significantly less tense. She closed her eyes and inhaled the warm cinnamony scent that she loved so much.

He gently prized her arms from around him and turned around, gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet and warm and comforting and neither wanted to pull away.

They only pulled away when the door opened and Roxy and Jane came in. Both older girls were delighted to see Jade was awake and both hugged her tightly.

"our parents are waiting for us downstairs" said Jane  
"they looked really serious, I think something big's going to happen" frowned Roxy  
"we're coming, you ok to walk, beautiful?" Dave asked Jade  
"if you hold my hand I'll be fine" she smiled slightly  
~~

Jade, Jane, Roxy and Dave entered the chamber where everyone else was gathered, the kids were all sat on one sofa, Roxanna and Janea on another. Dirrik and Jakkos were stood by the fire. Everyone was relieved to see Jade was alright.

Jade, Jane, Roxy and Dave sat down with the others, then Jakkos began talking.

"now, as all of us are aware, a most grave situation has arisen. Her Imperious Condescension has made an open admission that she intends to be a threat to our kingdoms once more. This is a threat that affects us all, not just Jade whom she first targeted."  
Dirrik took over "That is why strict new security measures will be put in place for your protection. Now, we by no means want these measures to prevent you from seeing your moirails and matesprites, that wouldn't be fair. The Condesce is also a threat to our people as much as us."

Jakkos resumed again "we have thought long and hard about a way in which we can keep both you and our people protected but so that you can also keep seeing each other without risking an ambush by air or ground through Skaia forest."  
Dirrik finished off "which is why we're merging our two Kingdoms into one. This Kingdom will be named Skaia, after the forest. It is hoped that it will symbolise the start of a new era of peace, prosperity and safety. You are dismissed."

The eight princes and princesses rose and left. As soon as they were out of ear shot of their parents, the eight of them positively went into uproar. 

This was brilliant. This was awesome. The eight of them would now live in one palace all the time. No words could describe the feelings of joy in all of their hearts.

Things were most definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
